Baby Boom
by missIF
Summary: After a freak run-in with a witch and a spell gone wring, Kevin and Charlie are turned into toddlers. Freaking out, Sam and Dean call up Jody Mills because they can't think of anyone else. Jody shows the boys a thing or two about caring for trouble-some kids and Cas joins in too. Lot's of fluff (and Destiel) and baby cuties! Read and Review. I don't own the show or people.


**So this is my first Supernatural Fanfiction. Yes I too was scarred for life by that latest episode (don't know what everyone's talking about. Kevin is obviously just taking a nap. Gadriel was obviously just concerned for his well being). Anyways this is just a bunch of fluff about the Winchesters, I include Kevin and Charlie and Cas as honorary Winchesters, and obviously there will be a little Destiel (3). Please enjoy the first chapter.**

**If I did own SPN, I would have killed off Metatron by last season.**

* * *

Jody Mills sat in her kitchen, a warm cup of tea in her hand as she listened to the radio forecast. Her short hair was held back in a bandanna and she wore a pair of fuzzy slippers. She was enjoying her day off from being Sheriff. She even slept in today. Not a single call in from the HQ. Not a single robbery or strange murder that she would have to call the boys about. Sam or Dean hadn't called asking for her help. And there were Saturday cartoons. Bonus.

And que the phone.

_BRIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIING_

Oh yay. She groaned then reached across the table for her phone, picking it up and slurring,

"Sheriff Mills speaking."

"Uh, hey Jody. It's Sam."

So much for a day off. "Hey Sam. What can I help you with?"

"Okay. Listen, uh, do- do you maybe- this is going to sound weird but do you know anything about kids?"

"Oh, Sam. Who's the lucky girl?"

"What!? No! Not- it's not like that."

"Please tell me you didn't kidnap some poor kid."

"Not exactly. Look, can you please just come over to the bunker? I could really use your help."

"Why? You and Dean can't handle one little kid?"

"Not this one. And it's Dean's fault that-"

And that's when Jody was already out the door.

A knock on the door erupted through the bunker moments later. Sam, wearing plaid and jeans par usual with his moose-like hair, a brown stain on his shirt and a lost piece of cereal on his head. Jody stood behind the door, in boots, black jeans and a coat.

"So where's the kid that has the great Winchester brothers stumped?" She said with a smug face. "And why do you look like an arts and crafts project?"

"Dean let them get into the supply closet."

"_Them_? As in more than one kid? What did you do, raid an orphanage?"

"No! We were out and got jumped by a witch. Dean and I tried to find a way to reverse the spell but then Kevin showed up and it didn't work so now... Well, now we have two kindergartners running around."

Jody tried to take in all the information, "So, in short, you turned Kevin and Charlie into toddlers?"

Sam grimaced and nodded, leading her deeper into the bunker, around a few corners until she could hear children and adult screams. Sam opened the door and face palmed. He had wanted to at least show Jody that they had at least an idea on how to handle kids. Dean was not helping. He had a seven year old Charlie under one arm and a three year old Kevin on the couch, the poor kid crying his eyes out(no pun intended. shutup). Both were wearing one of Dean or Sam's old t-shirts because their usual clothes no longer fit. The shirts were long enough that they covered Charlie like a dress, but on Kevin it was more like a tent. It did not help that Charlie was screaming and Dean was screaming back.

"NOoooOOOOoooOOO!"

"Charlie for the last time! NO!"

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!"

"I said no, damn it!"

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, Dean?"

"What!?"

"Jody's here."

Dean's shoulders sagged, "Oh thank God." Charlie kicked him in the hip. "Damn it Charlie! What the hell?"

"LEMME GOOOOO!"

"Fine! Jeez!" He put her on the ground and the seven year old quickly sood up and ran to the door, immedietly hiding behind Jody's leg and clutching to her thigh. Tears were running down her face.

Jody scowled at Dean.

"What?" he looked at her.

She glared back. "Really? This is how you handle kids? I thought you were good with kids?"

"I am! Just not her!"

"You're gonna blame a seven year old?"

Dean stammered and opened his mouth before closing it several times, not coming up with a good excuse. Jody rolled her eyes. _God help these boys. Bobby how did you put up with these two?_

She turned and kneled down to Charlies level. "Charlie honey. Why don't we get you some ice cream?" She looked at Sam. "Well? Get her some ice cream."

"I-I...Okay." Jody lead Charlies smaller hand to Sam's larger one and watched as he lead the weeping girl down the hall, then turning to Dean and striding past him to the still crying baby prophet. She cooed the boy and picked him up, gently rocking him in her arms. After a moment the boy stopped crying and sniffled a few times.

"There ya go. Dean, mind getting a tissue?"

He nodded and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a roll of toilet paper and bringing it back to Jody. She wiped Kevin's running nose and wet face, still holding the kid close.

"All better. Was that so hard?"

"This is weird," Dean commented, looking at the boy in her arms.

"You fight monsters and angels and creatures of legend on a regular basis and you think taking care of a couple of kids is _weird_?"

"Not like that. Seeing them like this."

"Yeah well. Sam says that you two are the cause of this little problem so until you fix it I suggest you get used to playing daddy to a lesbian hacker and God's prophet. You can start by getting some supplies because I don't think the designer of this place had thought of child proofing when they built it."

Dean smirked, "So I'm guessing rule one is no weapons? Right?"

"What do you think?"

He slapped his hands, "Alrighty then." He followed Jody to the kitchen, where Charlie sat on a chair, a big bowl of ice cream on her lap and ice cream painting her face and shirt. Sam sat on the chair opposite of her, starring intensely at the mess, wondering just how much ice cream one child could eat.

Jody held Kevin out to Dean, "Hold him."

Dean on his part looked terrified, but took the three year old non-the-less. Kevin settling to lean on his chest and fall asleep. Jody tried to resist but pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a photo of the four of them. She'd send it to Sam later.

"Enjoying that ice cream, huh Charlie?" Dean joked.

Charlie paid him no attention and kept spooning herself more of the cold treat.

Sam looked at them and nearly fell out of his seat, "Dude. Dean what-"

"If you are referring to the tiny prophet in my arms, shut up."

Charlie burped and pushed away the empty bowl and spoon. Her face was chocolate coated and she had a big smile on her face. "Can I watch TV?"

"Wash your face. Then yes," Jody told her. The girl hopped off her chair, ran to the sink and attempted to reach for the faucet. Sam got up and turned on the water for her, helping her by wetting a cloth and getting the left over ice cream off her face. She struggled but Sam was moose-sized and easily stopped her from running away. When she was clean he released her and Charlie ran off like a bullet to the TV in the living room (Dean had installed it a week ago after going insane about not watching Doctor Sexy).

Jody put her hands on her hips. "See? It's that easy."

"Thanks Jody," Sam said. "Seriously, I don't think either of us could have gotten this far."

"I thought I did okay," Dean commented, shifting Kevin so he rested on his forearm.

Sam gave Dean his famous 'bitch-face'. "You had Charlie under one arm like a monkey."

"And you're the one covered in breakfast."

Jody interrupted, "And yet neither of you thought of actually comforting them." She gave them her own 'bitch-face'.

"Yeah, well we don't exactly run a daycare here."

"Still Dean you could have thought of something better than yelling at them."

"Oh like you had any control over the situation, Sammy."

"I'm the one who called in some help."

"We don't need help for two kids."

"Okay!" Jody snapped. She took Kevin from Dean. "While you two settle your little child custody situation, I am going to put this little guy down in the back room."

The look of pure horror that pasted both Winchester's faces was priceless. Jody smiled, "I meant for a nap, dumb-asses."


End file.
